101 Years
by truelove18
Summary: It's been one hundred and one years since Edward left and that Bella was been turn into a vampire. Now one hundred years later Bella and her vegetarian family are back in Forks Bella's home town and on there first day of school guess who they run in to.


1Disclaimer I don't not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.

**Hello everyone this is my first story on fanfiction so I hope you like it.**

Ch. 1

B POV

It's been 101 years since he left. 101 years since I don't have love. I can't even think or say his name it hurts to bad. He hurt me to bad. I hate him. Why did he have to pretend he loves me when he doesn't. Now I am even a vampire. He never wanted me to be a vampire but now I am one. I got turn by Victoria. After he left Victoria came out and bit me and left me in the forest to change by myself. In the three days of changing it had hurts so bad.

After I changed I was really thirsty but surprisingly I didn't want human blood I wanted animal blood. Right now my vegetarian family and I are moving to Forks my old town. I haven't been there in 100 years it had hurt to much to go there but now I am different and not the same old me I am stronger now. I have seven people in my family including me. There is Samantha who goes by Sam her powers are making people see illusions and she is my best friend and sister I never had.. Then there is Jack who has no power but he is special to our family he is like my real big brother I didn't have and his mate is Sam. Then there Carman has the power to see the future like Alice she is my other best friend and sister I never Had. Then there is Jay he has the power to change your features like hair color and his mate is Carman. Then there is Jessie who has the power to read your mind like HIM she is the mother figure in our family and she is also my best friend. Then there's Chase he has the power of charming people which makes people do whatever he pleases and he is our father figure in our family. Well then there's me I have the ability to project shields, control elements, can talk other people in there mind, and take other peoples power and use them.

"Finally where done moving" screamed Jack. "Jack get your lazy ass over here their's still another box to move" screamed Sam. Sigh those to love each other but sometimes you can't tell cause they don't look like there in love. They look like two people who hate each other sometimes. Now we have finally finished moving and are unpack which would only take like 5 seconds for us to unpack but we had to move slowly because if we move to fast the people there may suspect things.

Today is our first day of Forks High well not my first day at Forks High cause this is the school I went to when I was human. This is Sam, Carman, Jay, Jack, and mine like one hundred time of high school which is started to get boring because we already learn this stuff before but we have to go to school or else people may get suspicious of us and we don't want that to happen.

We are all driving to school now in out new cars. Sam and Jack are driving to school in Sam's purple Porsche. Carman and Jay are in driving in Carman's blue Mustang. For me I am driving my new sliver Mercedes which I love and it's my baby. We all I have enter Fork High's parking lot which is pretty much the same as it was a hundred years ago only newer. We all have just gotten out of our cars when the smell of a group of vampire hit us. Wait the smell smelt like THEM. oh no there here oh no oh no!!! My family ask what's wrong and I tell them in my mind that there here. My family tells me they'll protect me and won't let me get hurt again. Then Jay change my feature so they may not recognize me which I hope they don't. I take a deep breath and we all walk in to the office to get our schedules. Jay, Carman, and I had most of same classes together except home room which is Science and Chemistry, Langue Arts, and Gym. I am off to my first period class which is Science and my Science teacher name is Miss. Law and when I walk in to the class guess who I see in my homeroom.


End file.
